Door andere ogen
by Peetje
Summary: Wat gebeurt er na de Kerst als Remus en Tops Harry en de rest terug naar Zweinstein hebben gebracht?


Om mee te beginnen: de door mij gebruikte karakters zijn het eigendem van JK Rowling, ik heb ze alleen maar even 'geleend'.

Toen ik laatst OvdF weer eens zat te lezen, vroeg ik me af, wat er gebeurde met Remus en Tonks, op het moment dat ze Harry en de rest na de Kerst afzetten bij Zweinstein. Die gedachte heeft geleidt tot het onderstaande verhaal. De hoofdpersoon en tevens "ik" is Nymphadora Tops.  
Veel leesplezier!

Ik zit in de keuken van Grimboudplein nummer 12, het hoofdkwartier van de Orde van de Fenix. Tegenover me zit Remus Lupos. We zijn beiden lid van de Orde en vandaag moeten we Harry Potter en zijn vrienden begeleiden. De kerstvakantie is voorbij en ze moeten weer naar school. Naar Zweinstein's Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Molly Wemel heeft voor een heerlijk ontbijt gezorgd. Ik pak nog wat roerei en een stuk toast, terwijl ik door mijn wimpers naar de overkant van de tafel gluur. Daar zit hij, Remus Lupos, lid van de orde, voormalig leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, de beste vriend van Sirius Zwarts en de leukste man die ik ooit ontmoet heb...

Molly komt ook aan de tafel zitten, nadat ze nog een schaal met worstjes heeft neergezet. Ze begint fluisterend een gesprek over Harry, die lessen in occlumentie gaat krijgen van Severus Sneep. Ik zie dat Sirius daar boos over is, maar voordat hij iets kan zeggen, gaat de deur open en Harry, Hermelien en de kinderen Wemel komen binnen. We houden abrupt onze mond en eten verder.

Na het ontbijt maken we ons klaar om te vertrekken. Het is een koude, grijze januariochtend en Molly staat erop dat iedereen een sjaal omdoet. Sirius wenkt Harry en ik zie dat hij hem een klein pakje plat geeft. Ze praten even en lopen dat terug naar de deur.

Terwijl iedereen afscheid van elkaar neemt, vermom ik mezelf. Mijn normaal kauwgomroze haar wordt ijzergrauw. De bijbehorende tweed outfit heb ik vanmorgen al aangetrokken.

Als dit afscheid nemen nog lang gaat duren, dan komen we nooit op tijd bij Zweinstein. Ik duw Harry naar buiten, de ijzige winterlucht in. Ron, Hermelien en de rest van de Wemels volgen ons. Remus staat al buiten en met z'n allen lopen we het trapje af. Op het trottoir kijkt Harry nog een keer om. Nummer 12 verdwijnt, terwijl de nummers 11 en 13 de ruimte opvullen.

"Kom. Hoe eerder we in de bus zitten, hoe beter," zeg ik, terwijl ik het plein rondkijk. Ik zie geen verdachte dingen. Niets beweegt, behalve een paar vogels, die onder de sneeuw naar iets eetbaars zoeken. Remus steekt zijn arm op.

BANG.

Een knalpaarse driedubbeldeksbus verschijnt uit het niets en raakt bijna een lantarenpaal die nog net opzij weet te springen. Een magere jongen in een paars uniform, mat flaporen en een heleboel puistjes, springt uit de bus en zegt: "Welkom in -"

"Ja, ja, al goed, bedankt," onderbreek ik hem. "Vooruit, instappen, instappen."

Ik duw Harry langs de conducteur de bus in.

"Hierzo, daar hebben we Harry -!", roept die puistenkop.

"Als je zijn naam roept, vervloek ik je tot een vetvlek!", mompel ik dreigend, terwijl ik Ginny en Hermelien naar binnen duw.

"Ik heb altijd al met de Collectebus willen reizen," zegt Ron blij. Hij stapt in en kijkt om zich heen.

Remus en ik stappen ook in. Blijkbaar zijn er een aantal stoelen omgevallen toen de bus zo abrupt stopte aan het Grimboudplein, want een aantal heksen en tovenaars krabbelen mopperend overeind. Voor in de bus ligt een lege boodschappentas. Op de vloer ligt een mengsel van kikkerdril, kakkerlakken en krentenkoekjes. Ik kijk de bus rond, op zoek naar lege plaatsen.

"We kunnen niet allemaal bij elkaar zitten," zeg ik. "Fred, George en Ginny, als jullie achterin gaan zitten... Remus blijft wel bij jullie."

Het is jammer dat we niet bij elkaar kunnen zitten. Ik had gehoopt nog wat tijd met Remus door te kunnen brengen. Ik loop met Harry, Ron en Hermelien naar de bovenste verdieping. Daar zijn nog 4 stoelen vrij, 2 voorin en 2 achterin. Ik ga met Hermelien voorin zitten. Sjaak Stuurman, de conducteur, loopt met Harry en Ron mee naar achteren. Ze betalen hem voor de rit naar Zweinstein en hij loopt naar Hermelien en mij toe. Zij betaalt hem 11 sikkels en ik geef hem een galjoen.

"Het wisselgeld mag je houden," fluister ik. "Als je ervoor zorgt dat Zweinstein de volgende stop is."

Sjaak knikt en hij loopt naar beneden om de routewijziging aan de chauffeur door te geven. De bus begint weer te rijden. Gevaarlijk schommelend rijdt hij om het Grimboudplein heen, af en toe over de stoep en af en toe over de weg.

BANG.

Iedereen vliegt achteruit en Ron's stoel valt om. Zijn uiltje, Koekeroekus, ontsnapt uit zijn kooi en vliegt kwetterend naar de voorkant van de bus en landt op Hermelien's schouder. Ik kijk naar buiten en zie dat we over een snelweg rijden. Nou ja, eigenlijk rijden we over de vluchtstrook om een file in te halen. De conducteur is weer naar boven gekomen en staat nu bij Harry en Ron te praten.

BANG.

Nu rijden we over een stil landweggetje vol scherpe bochten. Nog een paar BANG's later stopt de bus voor een klein cafeetje, dat gauw achteruit deinst oom een botsing te voorkomen. Sjaak helpt een hekst naar buiten en de bus begint weer te rijden, steeds sneller en sneller.

BANG.

Nu rijden we over de besneeuwde hoofdstraat van Zweinsveld. Sneeuwvlokken spatten tegen de voorruit van de bus. Tenslotte stoppen we bij de hekken van Zweinstein. Remus en ik stappen samen met de kinderen uit en helpen met hun bagage. Ik kijk behoedzaam over de verlaten weg.

"Op het schoolterrein zijn jullie veilig," zeg ik. "Een goed schooljaar allemaal."

"Wees voorzichtig," zegt Remus, die iedereen een hand geeft. Hij fluistert nog wat tegen Harry, maar omdat iedereen mij gedag zegt, kan ik het niet goed verstaan. De kinderen lopen naar het kasteel en Remus en ik verdwijnselen terug naar Londen.

In een klein, donker parkje, niet ver van het Grimboudplein, verschijnselen we weer. Samen lopen we het parkje uit, op weg naar het hoofdkwartier. De wind is ijzig koud en ik stop mijn handen diep in mijn zakken. Plotseling voel ik een arm om mijn schouders.

"Koud hè?", hoor ik Remus' stem vlak bij m'n oor, terwijl hij me tegen zich aantrekt.

Mijn mond is plotseling kurkdroog. Ik ben bang dat ik nu geen woord uit kan brengen, dus ik knik alleen maar en leun een beetje tegen hem aan. Het voelt goed en als het aan mij ligt, lopen we zo de hele dag nog door de Londense straten.

Veel te snel lopen we het Grimboudplein op. Tussen nummer 11 en 13 staan we stil. Remus' arm glijdt van mijn schouders en hij komt voor me staan.

"Blijf je nog hier, of moet je gelijk weer weg?", vraagt hij en hij kijkt me strak aan. Ik voel een kriebel in m'n buik als ik de blik in zijn ogen zie. Verbeeld ik het me nou, of zie ik daar verlangen? Razendsnel denk ik na. Als ik vandaag op het hoofdkwartier blijf, dan ben ik bij hem. Maar Sirius, Molly en weet-ik-veel-wie-nog-meer zijn er ook. En eigenlijk wil ik nu wel eens alleen met hem zijn. Zeker nu hij net zijn arm om me heen sloeg. Hier op het hoofdkwartier is de kans erg klein dat we ooit alleen zullen zijn. Dan blijft er eigenlijk maar één mogelijkheid over.

"Nee, ik hoef niet weg...," zeg ik aarzelend. Ik bijt op mijn lip. Zal ik het zeggen? Ach, wat heb ik eigenlijk te verliezen? Remus kijkt me vragend aan.

"Maar...," zegt hij.

"Geen maar," antwoord ik. Ik haal diep adem.

"Heb je misschien zin om met mij mee te gaan?"

Plotseling verlegen kijk ik de andere kant op. Dan voel ik een vinger onder mijn kin. Een vinger die mijn hoofd weer omdraait en ervoor zorgt dat ik hem weer aankijk.

"Graag," antwoordt hij. Een glimlach speelt om zijn lippen en in zijn ogen zie ik nog steeds die verlangende blik.

Mijn hart slaat een slag over als ik me realiseer dat hij heeft toegestemd. Ik voel de vreemde behoefte om te gaan springen of te gillen ofzo. Ik weet me te beheersen en het dringt tot me door dat hij nog iets zegt.

"Waar woon je eigenlijk?", vraagt hij.

"Oh, hier vlakbij," antwoord ik, terwijl ik een vaag gebaar maak ik de richting van mijn flat. "Ongeveer 10 minuten lopen."

"Dan gaan we lopen," beslist Remus. "Wijs jij de weg maar."

Zijn arm glijdt weer om mijn schouders als we het plein aflopen. Dat voelt zo goed, dat ik even twijfel of ik een langere route zal nemen, maar dan sla ik toch maar de kortste weg in. Zo'n 10 minuten later komen we bij een laag flatgebouw. Ik pak m'n sleutels uit m'n zak en open de deur naar de hal. We lopen de trap op naar de eerste verdieping. Zijn arm ligt nog steeds om mijn schouders, maar als we bij mijn voordeur aankomen, laat hij me los. Ik doe de deur open.

"Kom binnen," zeg ik. Het is niet veel bijzonders, maar het is mijn thuis."

Remus stapt over de drempel en doet de deur achter zich dicht. Hij kijkt nieuwsgierig om zich heen. Ik loop wat verder de gang in en hang mijn jas aan de kapstok. Remus volgt mijn voorbeeld en ik open de deur naar de woonkamer.

"Ga maar vast zitten," zeg ik, terwijl ik naar de bank wijs. "Ik ga even weer in mezelf veranderen."

Hij gaat de woonkamer in en ik loop naar mijn slaapkamer. Allereerst verander ik mijn haar. Van ijzergrauw wordt het weer roze. Vlug trek ik de kleren uit die bij mijn vermomming hoorden. Even later sta ik voor de kast. Daarin ligt en hangt een vreemde mengelmoes van tovenaarsgewaden en dreuzelkleren. Omdat mijn vader een dreuzel is, heb ik veel dreuzel-dingen in mijn flat. Ik besluit een zwarte broek en een wit shirt aan te trekken. Voor de zekerheid pak ik ook maar een leuk lingeriesetje uit een la. Je weet tenslotte maar nooit. Als ik de woonkamer weer in loop, zie ik dat Remus op mijn bank is gaan zitten. Ik loop naar hem toe.

"Sorry dat je even moest wachten. Wil je wat drinken?", vraag ik.

"Zo zie je er toch een stuk leuker uit," zegt hij. "En ik lust wel een kop koffie."

Ik voel een blos vanuit m'n nek omhoog kruipen en ik haast me naar de keuken om koffie te gaan zetten. Dat doe ik op de dreuzel-manier. Mijn moeder snapt niet waarom, maar volgens mijn vader is het lekkerder dan dat toverstokspul. Remus' laatste woorden echoën in mijn oren. Hij vindt me leuk, hij vindt me leuk. Aan iets anders kan ik even niet denken. Het gepruttel van het koffiezetapparaat brengt me terug naar de werkelijkheid. Ik pak 2 bekers uit een kastje en als de koffie klaar is, schenk ik ze vol.

Ik pak een dienblad en zet daar de bekers, suiker en melk op. Het deksel van de suikerpot rammelt en ik constateer dat mijn handen trillen. Ik haal diep adem en probeer het trillen onder controle te krijgen. Ik leg nog 2 lepeltjes op het dienblad, pak het op en loop terug naar de kamer. Ik zet het op tafel en pak een beker om die voor Remus neer te zetten. De andere beker laat ik nog even staan.

Ik glimlach even naar de man op de bank en loop dan naar een ander dreuzelvoorwerp in mijn huis, de CD-speler. Ernaast ligt een stapel CD's. Ik laat mijn vinger er even langs glijden en kies er één uit. Ik doe het zilverkleurige schijfje in het apparaat. Dan voel ik Remus' blikken in mijn rug prikken. Ik draai me half om en zie dat hij niet-begrijpend naar me kijkt.

"Wat ben je toch allemaal aan het doen"?, vraagt hij.

"Eh, muziek," mompel ik en ik druk vlug op de play-knop, voordat ik terug loop naar de bank. Een beetje zenuwachtig pak ik mijn beker met koffie, doe er wat melk en suiker in en ga aan de andere kant van de bank zitten.

Ik neem een slok van m'n koffie. Gelukkig dat ik een CD op heb gezet, anders zou het wel erg stil zijn. Wanhopig probeer ik iets te bedenken om te zeggen.

"Nou, de kinderen zijn weer veilig op school," hoor ik Remus zeggen.

"Ja," beaam ik en dan is het weer stil. Vanuit mijn ooghoek kijk ik naar hem. Ik voel het verlangen in me opborrelen. Ik wil niets liever dan hem aanraken, met mijn handen door zijn haar woelen, met mijn lippen zijn lichaam verkennen. Ik zie dat hij nog een slok koffie neemt en ik doe hetzelfde. Daar zit hij, nog geen twee meter bij me vandaan. Zo dichtbij en toch zo ver weg.

"Lekkere koffie," zegt hij.

"Dat heb ik van mijn vader geleerd, koffie zetten op de dreuzelmanier." Pff, ik heb een hele zin weten te zeggen. Het is weer stil.

"Koud is het hè, buiten." Op het moment dat ik het zeg, heb ik er alweer spijt van. Hoe kan ik nou zo stom zijn om over het weer te beginnen.

"Zeker," zegt Remus en hij zet zijn beker op de tafel. Ik kijk stiekem weer opzij en tot mijn schrik doet hij hetzelfde. Zijn gezicht is vlakbij het mijne. Hoe komt het dat we ineens vlak naast elkaar in het midden van de bank zitten? Ik blijf naar hem kijken, niet is staat mijn blik af te wenden. Ik realiseer me dat ik mijn adem inhoud en ik dwing mezelf normaal te ademen.

"Tops," zegt hij zachtjes.

"Remus," zeg ik op hetzelfde moment, mijn stem niet meer dan een hees gefluister.

Hij tilt zijn arm op en duwt een lok van mijn haar achter mijn oor. Zijn vingertoppen glijden langs mijn kaak in de richting van mijn kin. Ik kan niet meer nadenken. Ik zie zijn mond steeds dichterbij komen. In mijn verwarde brein is er nog maar één gedachte. Hij gaat me kussen, oh mijn god, hij gaat me nu echt kussen. Nog dichter nadert zijn mond de mijne. Ik sluit mijn ogen en wacht ongeduldig op wat er komen gaat...

Dan voel ik zijn zachte lippen op de mijne. Nog voor ik zijn kus kan beantwoorden, trekt hij zijn hoofd een paar centimeter terug. Ik doe mijn ogen open en zie de zijne vragend naar me kijken. Ik leg mijn hand in zijn nek en trek zijn hoofd weer naar het mijne. Ik druk mijn lippen op de zijne en voel hoe hij onmiddellijk reageert. Ook mijn andere arm sla ik om zijn nek en ik laat mijn vingers door zijn haar glijden. Zachtjes bijt ik op zijn lip en laat mijn tong eroverheen glijden. Hij opent zijn mond en zijn tong ontmoet de mijne. Even spelen ze een hartstochtelijk spel en dan ga ik verder op onderzoek uit. Ik laat mijn tong over het scherpe randje van zijn tanden glijden en verken de binnenkant van zijn mond.

Zijn hand, die eerst mijn kin vasthield, zakt nu naar beneden. Heel licht raken zijn vingers mijn borst aan, voordat zijn hand via mijn taille naar mijn rug glijdt. Van alleen deze kleine aanraking gaan mijn tepels al rechtop staan. Zijn andere hand gaat van mijn knie, via mijn dijbeen omhoog naar mijn rug.

Mijn handen, die eerst nog met zijn haar speelden, strelen nu zijn nek, de bovenkant van zijn rug en via zijn schouders gaan ze naar zijn bovenarmen. Ik hou mijn adem in als ik zijn vingers onder mijn shirt voel glippen. Zelf ga ik op zoek naar de sluiting van zijn gewaad. Zijn vingers strelen mijn rug en ik kan een kreun niet onderdrukken. Net als ik een paar knopen van zijn gewaad los heb weten te krijgen, trekt hij mijn shirt omhoog. Als vanzelf gaan mijn armen mee en m'n shirt belandt ergens op de grond.

Ik voel zijn lippen in mijn nek en ik buig mijn hoofd naar achteren zodat hij er beter bij kan. Zachtjes kust hij het kuiltje onderaan mijn hals en trekt vervolgens een nat spoor omhoog. Samen leunen we achterover, totdat ik de armleuning van de bank onder mijn nek voel. Hij zuigt aan mijn oorlelletje, terwijl ik nog steeds met zijn knopen worstel. Zijn handen gaan in de richting van mijn borsten. Hij duwt mijn beha opzij en zijn duimen strelen de gevoelige huid eronder. Ik heb weer een knoop losgekregen en ga op zoek naar de volgende. Waarom kan ik er nou niet goed bij?

BOEM!

Door mijn pogingen om de volgende knoop los te maken zijn we van de bank gevallen. Naast elkaar liggen we in de ruimte tussen mijn bank en de tafel. Ik schiet in de lach als ik Remus' verbaasde blik zie. Dan realiseert hij zich blijkbaar ook in wat voor rare situatie we ons bevinden en lacht hij mee. Als zo'n beetje uitgelachen ben, zie ik dat ik zo wel bij de knopen van zijn gewaad kan. Ik aarzel geen moment en maak ze verder los. Ik duw het gewaad over zijn schouders en hij probeert het zo snel mogelijk verder uit te trekken.

Dan kijkt hij me aan met die hypnotiserende blik. Zijn vinger gaat over mijn arm naar boven en haakt onder het bandje van mijn beha. Heel langzaam schuift hij het over mijn schouder naar beneden. Hij buigt zich naar me toe en kust diezelfde schouder. Met veel moeite weet ik mijn arm uit m'n beha te krijgen. Remus pakt me met twee handen vast en draait ons om, zodat ik weer onder hem kom te liggen. Dan schuift hij het andere behabandje omlaag. Ik weet ook deze arm eruit te bevrijden en streel zijn rug.

Hij richt zijn aandacht nu op mijn borsten en kust ze. Zachtjes likt hij mijn tepels, zuigt eraan en bijt er heel voorzichtig in. Ik krom mijn rug om nog dichter bij zijn mond te kunnen komen. Ik hoor een verlangend gekreun en besef dat het uit mijn eigen mond komt. Mijn handen duwen zijn t-shirt omhoog en ik raak zijn naakte rug aan. Onder mijn vingers voel ik littekens. Ik schrik even, maar dan dringt het tot me door dat hij die waarschijnlijk te danken heeft aan de tijd dat hij in een weerwolf verandert. En misschien heeft Voldemort er ook wel wat mee te maken gehad. Ik duw het t-shirt verder omhoog, over zijn hoofd. Hij tilt even zijn hoofd op en schud het shirt verder uit. Ik vlecht mijn vingers in zijn haar en trek zijn hoofd naar het mijne. Ik wil zijn mond weer proeven en druk mijn lippen op de zijne. Zijn tong glipt mijn mond in en begint aan een gekmakend spel, terwijl zijn handen mijn borsten strelen. Dan voel ik ze verder naar beneden gaan. Zijn vingers strelen lang het randje van mijn lange broek. Zijn tong draait een cirkeltje om mijn navel. Ik denk dat ik langzaam gek wordt van verlangen als hij voorzichtig de knoop van mijn broek losmaakt. Dan stopt hij en kijkt naar me.

"Weet je het zeker?", vraagt hij onzeker.

"Ja Remus, alsjeblieft, ga door," hijg ik. Ik til mijn heupen op om het hem wat makkelijker te maken. Dan maakt hij de rits open en schuift mijn broek over mijn billen. Steeds verder naar beneden, over mijn knieën en enkels, totdat hij hem achter zich neer gooit. Zo snel mogelijk trekt hij ook mijn sokken uit. Plotseling realiseer ik me iets. Ik trek mijn tas, die gelukkig naast de tafel staat, naar me toe en begin erin te zoeken. Dan vind ik wat ik zoek en ik haal het pakje eruit. Remus ziet wat ik doe en hij buigt zich weer over me heen.

"Verstandig meisje," fluistert hij in mijn oor. Mijn handen gaan op zoek naar de rand van zijn boxer en als ik die heb gevonden duw ik hem omlaag. Zijn erectie komt tevoorschijn en mijn ademhaling stokt even. Hij is overduidelijk erg opgewonden. Remus probeert het condoom te pakken, maar ik schud mijn hoofd. Ik scheur de verpakking open en probeer het bij hem om te doen. Door de beperkte ruimte lukt dat niet, en hij pakt het alsnog uit mijn handen. Hij gaat op zijn knieën zitten en doet het condoom om. Dan buigt hij zijn hoofd en drukt allemaal kleine kusjes langs de rand van mijn slipje. Uiteindelijk haakt hij zijn duimen onder de rand en trekt het naar beneden. Ook dit kledingstuk belandt ergens achter hem, net als zijn eigen boxer. Ik spreid mijn benen een beetje en hij laat zich weer over me heen zakken. Zijn lippen glijden langs mijn kaaklijn voordat ze mijn mond weer opeisen.

Ik voel zijn opwinding tegen mijn been drukken en vraag me af wanneer hij nu verder gaat. Wanhopig beweeg ik onder hem, in een poging meer van hem te voelen. Zijn hand glijdt naar beneden en streelt de gevoelige binnenkant van mijn dijen. Dan gaat zijn hand verder omhoog en plotseling voel ik zijn vinger op mijn gevoeligste plekje. Zachtjes streelt hij het en ik denk dat ik nu echt gek word. Dit is zo lekker... Mijn ademhaling is kort en hijgend. Wanhopig klem ik me aan hem vast. Mijn nagels drukken in zijn rug, maar het kan me niet schelen.

"Ga door," hijg ik, maar alles wat ik hoor is een gekreun. Ik duw mijn heupen omhoog om hem nog beter te voelen. Mijn hoogtepunt nadert, ik wil hem in me voelen, en wel zo snel mogelijk. Het lijkt wel alsof hij mijn gedachten kan lezen, want op dat moment stopt hij met wat hij aan het doen is en steunt op zijn ellebogen. Ik kijk hem aan. Er staan zweetdruppeltjes op zijn voorhoofd, maar nog steeds weet hij zich te beheersen. Ik laat een hand tussen ons in glijden en raak hem aan. Ik til mijn heupen op en eindelijk voel ik hem. Maar ik wil meer. Mijn handen glijden om zijn billen en ik duw een beetje in de richting waar ik hem hebben wil. Dan stoot hij diep in me, terwijl hij zijn hoofd tussen mijn borsten begraaft. Ik sla mijn benen om zijn heupen en beweeg mee in zijn ritme. Dan voel ik zijn vinger weer, die verder gaat waar hij net is gestopt. Het duurt niet lang of ik voel dat ik elk moment klaar kan komen. Dan komen de golven van genot, op hetzelfde moment dat Remus kreunend zijn gezicht in mijn nek duwt. Ik krom mijn rug en trek hem nog wat dieper in me. Langzaam ebt het gevoel weg en keer ik terug naar de realiteit.

De realiteit die me vertelt dat ik op de grond lig die toch eigenlijk best hard is. Remus ligt nog steeds over me heen, zachtjes hijgend. Ik streel hem over zijn rug en door zijn natte haar.

"Lieverd," fluister ik. Hij tilt zijn hoofd op en kijkt me aan. "Zullen we een wat comfortabeler plek op gaan zoeken?"

Enigszins verward kijkt hij om zich heen.

"De grond is nogal hard om op te liggen," leg ik uit.

Langzaam komt hij overeind. Ik steek m'n armen uit en hij trekt me omhoog. Ik sla mijn armen om hem heen en samen lopen we naar de slaapkamer. Ik stap in mijn bed en trek hem naast me. Hij slaat zijn armen om me heen en ik kruip tegen hem aan. Dicht tegen elkaar aan vallen we in slaap...

EINDE


End file.
